


Beyond the Sea

by SeleneJessabelle12626



Series: Beyond the Sea [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, First Fanfiction on here, First Rooster Teeth fanfic, Given the nature of mermaids, Hope I did them justice, I've been writing fanfiction on other sites for a lot longer, Mermaid! AU, Oh Its kind of a song fic, Pirate! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneJessabelle12626/pseuds/SeleneJessabelle12626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Geoff has a secret and Mermaids are curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DufnuaVs-yU song the mermaids sing

Prologue

_Young Geoffrey Ramsey lounged casually on the deck of the pirate ship Cockbite, a bottle of rum in one hand and a rusted spyglass in the other. It was his turn to do watch duty tonight as this ship had been anchored off the coast of an unfamiliar island. Captain Burns decided to be cautious for once and instructed Geoffrey, better known as Geoff, to keep an eye on the waters surrounding the ship, just in case. But when asked why, the captain had quickly changed the subject, not wanting to worry Geoff or any of the other crew. For their ship had stopped in mermaid waters, a dangerous place for any sailor, especially strapping young pirates such as themselves._

_The moon had just reached its peak in the sky when he began to hear it, a beautiful voice, singing to him across the waves. At first Geoff had played it off as a trick of the wind or something he misheard due to being slightly alcohol impaired. But as the flowing melody continued, he found himself at the edge of the ship, eyes scanning the moonlit waters for the source._

_Had another one of the crew been on guard that night, one like the first mate, Sorola, the song may not have been so charming. But Geoff was young and inexperienced in the ways of the maidens of the sea, easily enthralled by the magic weaved into the words dancing in his ears._

_His eyes fell half-lidded as he felt his muscles relax and a smile stretched across his face. The bottle of rum fell from his hands, splashing into the water below. The song grew louder as the curious songstress moved closer to the vessel. A wave crested over her, blocking the song long enough for Geoff to regain control of himself. He opened his eyes wide and shook his head a little, but when he looked back at the water; his brown eyes met the blue-grey ones of the women staring up at him from the sea._

10 years later

High above the ocean floor, the pirate ship Achievement made its way into a calm tropical cove, the clear waters giving a perfect view of the sandy bottom below. Men scurried about the ship performing whatever task needed to be done before they could drop anchor. “Lower the anchor; here is as good a spot as any.” Captain Geoffrey Ramsey ordered from the helm of his ship. Ten years hadn’t done much but change the look of the now pirate captain, well, besides the fact that he’d now had his own ship and crew to command. 

“Are you sure about this Geoff? You know what they say about these waters. It could be dangerous.” Jack Pattillo, his first mate and best friend since childhood, pointed out. “Exactly, that’s why it’s the perfect place. No one else would dare come this deep into mermaid territory.” Geoff smirked to Jack before turning towards the rest of the crew. “Ray!” “Si Capitán?” The young Puerto Rican asked with a casual smile. “Tell the other Lads to help you ready the boats to go ashore. Tonight we dine in paradise, my treat.” Geoff smiled. 

Ray’s eyes lit up in excitement before performing a teasing salute and shouting “Aye Aye captain!” running off to find the two other shipmates his age. Their captain was, for some reason, quite the chef and it was a rare opportunity for them to taste his food. 

~

“Lindsay, Meg, come quick!” an auburn haired mermaid shouted, swimming to her friends excitedly. “What is it, Caiti?” Lindsay, the slightly younger of the two redheads, asked. “There’s a ship coming into the cove!” “Pirates?” Meg questioned. “I think so!” Caiti nodded with a smile.

She was the newest of their group, originally from a far off sea that didn’t see many sailors, pirate or otherwise. So the prospect of humans was new and exciting, even if they were dangerous. 

“Please can we go see, Lindsay? Just this time, I’ve never seen a human before.” Caiti begged. “What are you guys talking about?” Tina asked, her dark hair flowing behind her as she swam over to join the conversation. 

“Caiti saw a ship coming into the cove and is trying to convince Lindsay to let us go to the surface and see for ourselves.” Meg explained. This only served to make Tina as interested as Caiti, all three mermaids looking at Lindsay pleadingly.

Lindsay frowned, thinking out how much trouble they might get in if they got found out. It was her job to keep them all out of trouble while Griffon was gone and Lindsay knew firsthand how Griffon felt about Humans, especially pirates. But she couldn’t deny that she too was intrigued. It wasn’t often that sailors found their way into their particular cove. Eventually her own curiosity got the best of her and she relented. “Fine but on one condition, I get to blame one of you if Griffon finds out.” “Deal!” The others shouted without hesitation. Lindsey groaned and said “Now c’mon, let’s go before she gets back from the reef.” 

~

The small crew of pirates made their way ashore and now lounged and relaxed on the beach while their captain started to prepare supper. “Get back here, you little bitch!” The red headed weapons master yelled, chasing after a skinny man with a British accent. “Michael please!” The brit yelled fearfully, but with a noticeable touch of joy in his voice. Ray simply laughed at the antics of the other lads, sitting on a rock near their ships navigator, a tall man named Ryan. Jack was currently helping Geoff gather supplies for dinner but neither he nor the captain were too far from the shore.

Suddenly Ray’s laughter fell silent and his eyes widened as they fell on a feminine figure sitting on a rocky outcropping just out in the cove. Her back was to him but that didn’t hide the fact that she was no ordinary woman, the long shimmering tail proved that. “Ryan.” Ray whispered, tapping the older man’s shoulder and silently pointing. Ryan turned and saw the same thing Ray did, letting out a soft gasp. He’d heard the tales of these creatures, how they lured men to a watery grave with nothing but their voices alone.

As the men watched, the single mermaid was joined by three more, each as beautiful as the others, at least from what the pirates could see. Both Ryan and Ray were so focused on the women that they didn’t notice when Michael and Gavin plopped down in the sand next to them. “Wot are you two looking at?” Gavin asked, looking at Ray curiously. Michael had spotted them immediately and quickly covered Gavin’s mouth to silence him.  
But he’d been a moment too late. One of the mermaids turned to look towards the source of the noise she’d heard, her eyes widening in surprise. She poked one of the others and soon all four mermaids gazes were upon the four men. 

~

“I don’t see any humans on the ship.” Meg said with a small disappointed frown. “Me neither, but why would it be here if there weren’t any humans?” Tina added. Suddenly Caiti heard a sound, a yelp of surprise. She turned around towards the source, letting out a small gasp. Nervously she tapped Meg’s tail, the red head turning and realizing the same thing Caiti did. 

“Found them.” She said softly, causing Lindsay and Tina to turn to look as well. “What do we do?” Caiti asked, suddenly not as excited as she had been back below the safety of the waves. The stare down between the humans and mermaids continued until it was Tina who quickly spoke up. “They don’t look that threatening, they look as scared as us as we are of them. What if we tried to explain we mean no harm?” She suggested.

Lindsay slowly shook her head “They don’t understand us if we speak, Griffon told me so. They can only understand our songs.” Caiti glanced at Lindsay for a moment but then opened her mouth and began to sing.

Somewhere beyond the sea.  
Somewhere waiting for me.

Tina quickly recognized what she was singing and joined in.

My lover stands on golden sands.  
And watches the ships that go sailing.

Meg took the next verse, a smile on her face as she sang to the thin man with hair the color of the soft sand of the beach.

Somewhere beyond the sea.  
He’s there watching for me.

Tina and Caiti joined back in, Lindsay giving in and adding her voice soon after.

If I could fly like birds on high.  
Then straight to his arms, I’d go sailing.

Tina had her eyes on the lanky dark haired man as she sang the next verse.

It’s far beyond the stars.  
It’s near beyond the moon.  
I know, beyond a doubt.  
My heart will lead me there soon.

The mermaids harmonized together, though none focused on the same man as the others.

We’ll meet beyond the shore.  
We’ll kiss just like before.  
Happy we’ll be, beyond the sea.  
And never again I’ll go sailing.

By this time, Jack and Geoff had heard the sweet song trailing through the trees and came to the beach to investigate, astonished by what they found. 

Suddenly a more mature, but no less beautiful voice rang out over the beach, all eyes, both mermaid and human, trained upon the blonde haired mermaid that had joined the others of her kind. Her blue-grey eyes trained upon Geoff.

We’ll meet, I know we’ll meet beyond the shore.  
We’ll kiss, just as before.

All five mermaids finished the song together, their voices merging and flowing over the men like a sweet breeze.

Happy we’ll be, beyond the sea

And never again, I’ll go sailing.  
Sailing.  
No more sailing.  
No more sailing.

For minutes there was nothing but silence from both the humans and the mermaids. Only eyes locked upon each other and the sound of the waves lapping softly at the shore. Finally the eldest of the mermaids, the one who’d arrived last opened her mouth and said a few words to her companions. All of whom frowned but dove into to the water with sad glances back towards the humans as they disappeared beneath the sea. 

This seemed to free the men from their trance and they looked at each other in amazement, questioning if that had really just happened. All except for Geoff and the blonde mermaid. They never left each other’s gaze. The humans fell silent again and looked cautiously at their captain and the mermaid. Jack seemed to know something the others didn’t and quietly suggested they leave their captain for a minute. 

Geoff took a few steps till he reached the water’s edge after his crew had left, the mermaid doing the same until sat in the shallow water near the pirate. He crouched down and nervously leaned in to kiss her before standing and walking back towards the tree line.

Water suddenly splashed at him and he turned to look at the culprit. The mermaid sang a simple melody, one he knew the meaning of all too well, giving him a soft smile before slipping back beneath the waves.


End file.
